


Streusel am Rain

by Nehszriah



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, bed sharing, cuddlecore, no real plot just snuggles and gratuitous German
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehszriah/pseuds/Nehszriah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr prompt: whouffaldi + shy kisses + dancing + rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Streusel am Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it so that I only set this in a place called Rain (which happens to be in Luzern/Lucerne, Switzerland), but I ended up caving in the end. You'll see.

The band in the corner of the inn played softly, adding to the overall atmosphere that was punctuated by the rain outside. Clara glanced about, taking in her surroundings carefully, noting how quaint it all felt. She felt out of place sitting next to the Doctor at the small corner table, hidden in plain sight.

“When you said you’d take me out for some of the best streusel cake in history, I didn’t think it’d mean going to Switzerland,” she said. She poked at the sweet in front of her and shifted her weight so that she was leaning against him slightly. It was tempting to pull him to his feet and start dancing to the music, yet she resisted valiantly.

“Renaissance-era Switzerland is where a time traveler goes for streusel cake, Clara—everyone knows that,” he replied before shoving a large forkful in his gob.

“Is this factual or simply a matter of opinion?”

“If it were an opinion, I’d say something.”

“Now I’m not that sure about that,” she smirked. Clara took his hand off the table in hers and laced their fingers, holding it underneath the table. “This is really good cake though.”

“I told you it was,” he muttered, squeezing her hand slightly. “It’s quiet for once—I never realized how nice peaceful can be every so often.”

“Those aren’t words you hear every day. Should I write them down?”

The two chuckled to themselves and the waitress came over to the table, a concerned look on her face. “Are you staying the night, Herr Doktor? If so, we only have one spare room.”

“We weren—” Clara started, though the Doctor cut her off immediately.

“Of course,” he said. “Can’t go anywhere in this rain, now can we Fraulein?” He noticed that the waitress was staring at Clara’s left hand, the one she was using to eat her cake, and forced a grin, frightening her somewhat.

“I’ll let the manager know you’re staying. Herr Doktor, Frau Doktor.” She then curtsied slightly and walked away, leaving Clara slightly concerned.

“What’s wrong?” she whispered.

“Nothing much; you’re not wearing a wedding ring and the only remaining room must have only one bed. Silly social stigmas of the day, though I think I got the point across that it’s alright. She won’t be running a house of ill repute any time soon.”

“I see.” Clara frowned at the Doctor, raising an eyebrow. “Besides, I thought calling a woman ‘Fraulein’ was rude. Do I need to make another card?”

“Not in this time period it is,” he replied. He then leaned close to murmur in her ear. “Besides, now we’re _Herr und Frau_.”

“Naughty,” she teased. They finished their streusel cake and the Doctor fetched the key from the innkeeper in order to lead Clara up to their room. He prattled something off in German to the man, turning the stranger’s skeptical look into a laugh, taking the key with ease before going with Clara up the stairs.

“I hope you don’t mind,” he said as he unlocked their room. “I really don’t feel like walking down to the TARDIS in the rain.”

“Didn’t seem that much of an issue getting here,” she snarked.

“Streusel cake was on the line, Clara,” he argued lightly. He took off his jacket, sat down on the bed—which, sure enough, was the only one in the room—and bounced slightly. “At least you’ll sleep okay. Mattress technology isn’t the best in this time period, but it is definitely acceptable.”

“We both will.” She sat down next to him and held his hand again, causing blush to rise to his cheeks.

“I told you: I don’t sleep. It’s a functioning state of rest.”

“Uh-huh—sure it is.” She pecked him on the lips before crawling up onto the bed itself and sliding underneath the covers. Get a move on, _Herr Doktor_. You’ve got some equations to do in your sleep or something.”

“Yes, Boss,” he replied.

The Doctor went and opened up the window a wee bit, allowing the cool breeze into room, before joining Clara. He laid down facing her, their heads upon the same pillow. Almost timidly, he kissed her, using his tongue to explore her mouth at a slow and steady pace. He buried his face in her chest when he stopped, too flustered to continue on.

“No trying to talk your way out of this one?”

He mumbled something, his voice too low to be intelligible, and wrapped his arms around her, pressing their bodies together. Rain continued to pour outside, giving the air the right amount of chill to make the blanket the correct amount of warmth and coziness. Soon enough, the Doctor’s soft, wheezy, little snores filled Clara’s ears and she took that as her cue to gently play with his hair.

“The biggest brain in the galaxy, with the biggest ego to boot, and he can’t even admit he sleeps,” she hummed. While she loved the running and the excitement and the thrills, little could make her give up the moments like this as well, as they were their own sort of adventure.


End file.
